


Liberation

by afteriwake



Series: The Ends And The Means [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Kiss, Mentioned Alexander Marcus, Molly to the rescue, POV Molly Hooper, Rescue Missions, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly goes against Starfleet's orders to free Khan.





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written to amuse **Dreamin** while she's bored at work. She wanted Khanolly and I used the prompt " _She really didn’t want to have to kill anyone._ "

She really didn’t want to have to kill anyone, but if that was what it took for her to get him out of there, then that was what it took. She knew that there were super secret projects that John had been working on, but the discovery that the cryogenic chambers filled with people were going to be put into photon torpedoes...that was too much. She knew now that what he had said was true, all of it. Marcus was a danger and they needed to get to safety. Get his crew to safety.

And the only way to do that was to fight.

As much as there were overviews and secrecy in the labs, she’d managed to create two phasers in her own lab at home with parts she’d smuggled out of the lab. She was sure Marcus had been leery of her, knowing what was known about the past of Khan Noonien Singh. But it only further proved the truth, that Marcus was a man out for revenge on...well, the world. All over the destruction of the Starfleet armada all those years ago. If he drenched the universe in the blood of every Klingon and the blood of any other hostile alien races in the universe and beyond, so be it.

And she would play no part in that, nor would she allow John... _Khan_ to be manipulated any further. She went to his cell and put in the code before opening it to his surprised face. “It’s time to run,” she said. 

She expected him to argue, to ask what she was doing, but he simply nodded as he stood, came swiftly to her and kissed her with a passion no man she had kissed before had possessed. If her hands hadn’t been full she would have clung to him, but he took one phaser out of her hand and then pulled away, the heat still in his eyes. “Let’s go,” he said, moving around her to leave his cell, and she did what she knew she would always do: she followed.


End file.
